


Funny Girl!

by CocaineRamone



Category: The Beatles
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocaineRamone/pseuds/CocaineRamone
Summary: "-¡Te amo, Doreen Becher! ¡TE AMO! -exclamó poniéndome en el piso.-No lo haces, John. Soy una más de tus obsesiones. Pero no me opongo. Te aprecio y me gustas, y sé que yo a ti. Pero no me amas.-¡No, no! Veras que no es así. Y de serlo...veras como te amaré, te cuidaré y nunca me alejaré de ti."John, un apasionado aspirante a músico, y Doreen, una ocurrente y poco tradicional estudiante, son dos jóvenes de Liverpool que adoran la música, el cine, el sexo y las alas que el otro ya tenía desde antes de conocerse.Ambos tienen distintos sueños, pero...¿qué es más fuerte? ¿El amor que sienten el uno por el otro? ¿O el deseo de dejarse volar y ser libre?Un viaje a Hamburgo, un bajista zurdo y un delgado guitarrista que toca pasada su hora de dormir los ayudarán a descubrirlo.





	Funny Girl!

1 John

En la penumbra bochornosa de cierto club nocturno de Liverpool, estaba yo, Doreen Becher, con un sudoroso cuerpo sobre mí y unas hábiles manos moviéndose por debajo de mi falda.  
Entendido. Tenía que usar pantalón.  
Minutos después, el malhechor me tenía acostada en el suelo, con su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo debajo del vestido y entre mis piernas. 

–¡Oh, John! ¡Johnny!

Podía darme el lujo del escándalo, pues los músicos de afuera me hacían favor de tocar más fuerte que como yo gritaba.

–¡John! Johnny, ¿dónde estás? 

Esa definitivamente no había sido yo. 

–¡John!

Entre mis momentos de éxtasis pude ver una silueta delgada acercándose a nosotros, la cual, obviamente, no tenía conocimiento de lo que ahí estaba pasando.

–¡John! –gritó y esta vez estaba más cerca, podía oír sus pisadas– ¡AY DIOS SANTO!

–¡JOHN! – grité al lograr ver su simpática carita, a la par, cerré mis piernas. 

–¡AH! –gritó John ahora al quedar su cuello prensado entre mis rodillas. Al menos ahora todos estábamos gritando. 

–¡Ay no! 

–¡McCartney! –John salió de mi falda, me cubrió las piernas, se sentó junto a mí y me ayudo a hacer lo mismo.

–¡YA NO VI NADA! –Paul se tapaba la cara con ambas manos, pero separaba sus dedos a la altura de los ojos.

–¡Si valoras tu cara de ardilla te vas a dar la vuelta en este segundo!

El voyeurista obedeció al instante. John se levantó, me dio la mano y al tener ambos pies firmes, me subí las bragas y acomodé la falda. 

–¿Ahora qué quieres, Macca?

–Es que…pues, ya nos toca salir –dijo intentando recobrar la seguridad en su voz.

–¿Y no me podían esperar? 

–¡Bueno! ¿Y qué tú no te podías esperar a que acabara nuestro maldito arco? –ya había recobrado la confianza.

–¡Patrañas, McCartney!, ay ya salte y espérame. 

El chico rodó sus enormes ojos y salió de ahí.

–Bueno, nena, prométeme que me esperaras.

–John…sólo vas a tocar 15 minutos.

–¡Prométemelo!

–¡Ash! ¡John! Bueno, te lo prometo. 

–Bien. Ahora…ven acá… –me rodeó con su brazo y me acercó a él. 

–¡Ay no, John! ¡IUGH! –lo golpeé en el pecho antes de que lograra besarme. Él rio– ¡FLUIDOS!

–¡Disculpe usted, su majestad!

Se alejó, tomó su guitarra y se dirigió, seguramente, a buscar a Paul.  
Pesado, mandon, arrogante, celoso, pero inifinitamente encantador, ese era mi novio. John Lennon. Había sido una historia turbia, la cual contaré mientras él toca con sus quarrymen.

El hecho de que John y yo fueramos pareja era casi un pecado.   
Nos conocimos en la escuela de artes de Liverpool. Él era novio de mi entonces amiga, Cynthia Powell. Ella era una persona adorable a más no poder, razón por la que nunca podría volverla a ver a los ojos.   
En un inicio, John no era de mi total agrado. Era un terco, engreído, y aunque es un cliché que provoca risa el que termináramos juntos, así fue.   
Él obligó a Cyn a pintarse el pelo porque “se parecía a Briggite Bardot”, además de que la trataba como al perro, la celaba, incluso llegó a golpearla una vez por bailar con un amigo de los tres, Stu.  
Comenzó a perder el interés en ella, pero Cyn siempre estaba ahí.  
En cierta ocasión, ella tuvo que irse temprano de una fiesta, por lo que me rogó, casi llegando a las lágrimas, que no dejara a John solo, pues comenzaba a alcoholizarse y no se veía con intenciones de irse. Lo hice. Y como lo lamento. Estoy segura de que ella también. En fin, dejando sentimentalismos de lado, me quedé con John en aquel bar tan underground que ni siquiera conocíamos su nombre.  
Cuando nos fuimos él se iba colgando de mí y a una esquina de llegar a su casa, intentó besarme.

–John! ¡Idiota! Alejate de mí. 

–¡ESSSSSTOY BORRACHO! –respondió acariciando mi espalda. 

–¡Condenado mañoso! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! 

–Eres preciosa –luego me rodeó con los brazos y comenzó a acercarme a él.

–Maldito seas, ¡QUITATE DE UNA VEZ!

Entonces, tal como mi papá me había enseñado, le solté un cabezazo en la nariz. Así de extraño como suena, es como duele.

–Niño mañoso, vas a ver cuándo le diga a Mimí. 

Tenía la forma perfecta de acusarlo, así que corrí a su casa, toqué a su puerta y me recibió su tía con el Jesús en la boca.

–¡Señora Mimí! John viene borracho, se peleó también. Ya no puedo cargarlo hasta acá. ¡ESTÁ A UNA CALLE DE AQUÍ!

–¡Doreen! ¡Hiciste bien en avisarme! ¡Ah, pero ese desobligado me va a escuchar! ¡ME VA A CONOCER! Gracias, nena linda. 

Mimi fue corriendo a recoger a John, y yo me fui con una sonrisa enorme al escuchar sus regaños mientras caminaba a mi casa.   
Creía haberme deshecho para siempre del mamón de Lennon, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario.  
A partir de ese momento, John empezó a seguirme como un perro a su amo. ¿Qué había hecho yo para que eso pasara? Cualquier persona racional me hubiera aborrecido, tal vez hasta devuelto el golpe. 

–Tienes mi respeto –me explicó poco tiempo después.

–Tonterias.

–No cualquiera, Becher. Menos mujeres.

–Maldito machista.

–Tal vez Mimí.

–¿Tu mamá? –enmudeció.

–Bueno, tienes mi respeto, considérate afortunada. 

–Si tú lo dices…

Tener el “respeto” de John, en su mente, significaba ser superior a todos los demás, intelectualmente, principalmente.

“¿Quieres ir al cine?” preguntaba a veces.  
“Conseguí un nuevo disco de Elvis, ¿quieres venir a escucharlo?” “Stu va a dar una exposición, vamos a apoyarlo.”  
Cuando le preguntaba por Cyn decía que estaba ocupada, o simplemente que prefería ir conmigo, que comentarlo juntos era magistral.  
¿Qué podía decir? Nos la pasábamos muy bien. 

Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, las cosas cambiaron. John se volvió más amable…mejor dicho sólo amable.  
Tenía pequeñas atenciones conmigo que sólo le había visto con Cynthia en ocasiones.   
Comenzaba a sentirme mal, pues junto con el curso natural de las cosas, John comenzó a verse encantador a mis ojos. Entonces, un día ocurrió lo que yo más temía;

–Doreen –suspiró mientras caminábamos a orillas del río.

–Sí, ya sé, la película que escogí estuvo horrible. No me lo recuerdes.

–No es eso. Es que…ni siquiera lo pude ver. Estaba muy distraído.

–¡Maldito seas! Me invitas al cine y no pones atención.

–¡Tú misma acabas de decir que estuvo horrible! ¡Ay, ese no es el punto! Espera…tienes que oír la última canción que compuse.

–Ay, John. Tú y tus canciones. A verla pues. 

Eran las fechas en que comenzaba a tomarse más en serio su rol de Elvis, por lo que llevaba su guitarra hasta al baño.  
“La inspiración llega cuando menos la esperas” decía. 

Nos sentamos en la primer banca que vimos, se acomodó y tocó una melodía lenta acompañada de la siguiente letra. 

“I look at you, you look at me  
I see your smile, that makes me smile  
Oh, what would life be without you?  
The sun comes out when you’re around”

–¡Vaya, John! A Cyn le va a encantar –quería llorar. Era el chico más encantador que se había cruzado en mi camino, y le pertenecía a alguien más. 

–Cyn, sí, Cyn. Doreen, es que no es para ella…

–¿Ah no? Mmm…¿Paul? Paul es lindo. 

–¡No! ¡Doreen, por favor! ¡No puedo más! ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! 

–¡Bueno! ¿Qué pasa? –mis manos sudaban. No quería hacer un falso supuesto, pero era inevitable.

–¡Eres tú, Doreen! ¡No puedo con esto! ¡Quiero estar contigo! Sólo contigo, no quiero a nadie más.

Mentiria si dijera que no me puse feliz por dentro, pero también estaba en un completo shock. No pensaba que fuera a pasar…NUNCA.

–John yo…no sé qué decir.

–¡DI QUE ME AMAS! QUE QUIERES ESTAR CONMIGO COMO YO CONTIGO. ¡QUE SEAS MÍA!

–Basta. Estás loco.

–Sí, lo estoy. Por ti, Doreen, sólo por ti. 

Comenzaba a asustarme. John ponía pasión en todo lo que hacía, pero esa pasión podía mutar rápidamente en obsesión, y era cuestión de suerte que ésta durara o se extinguiera como el fuego en el mar. Yo no quería ser eso. Una obsesión olvidada. Tal como comenzaba a serlo Cynthia…pero tampoco sabía cómo rechazarlo. Bueno…no quería hacerlo, pues él me gustaba. Ya no había duda.

–Tomalo con calma, Lennon. ¿Qué hay de Cyn?

–¡Se acabó, Doreen! No puedo pensar en nadie mas que en ti. Si veo a Cyn te veo a ti. ¡TE AMO!

–¡Ya cállate! Escucha, no voy a hablar contigo de algo que podría lastimas a Cynthia. Es tu novia y es mi amiga. No puedes hacerle esto. ¡No puedes pedirme que le haga esto!

Se quedó en silencio una vez más.   
Sabía que el regreso sería incomodo, así que me fui por mi lado.   
Mi plan era evitarlo. Tambien a Cyn. Sabía que así tendría tiempo para reconsiderarlo.

Al día siguiente tocaron a mi puerta, y era Cynthia. Claro que temí lo peor al verla en mis escaleras con el maquillaje corrido y limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo desechable. 

–Doreen…¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE?! SABIAS QUE JOHN LO ERA TODO PARA MÍ.

–¿Qué dices, Cyn? Yo no hice nada. Él fue el que empezó con sus cosas. Yo no le respondí. Sólo le dije que era inmoral. 

–¿Cómo pudiste resultarle tan interesante? ¡Ah, Doreen! ¡No! ¡Olvida eso! Me siento una tonta. Claro que no es tu culpa.

–Tranquila, ven, pasa.

–No, no. ¡No puedo! ¡John me dejó usándote de pretexto! ¡Ese infeliz tiene a otra y sabía que no podría culparte nunca! 

–Te voy a decir dos cosas, Cyn. Y después de eso, yo aceptaré lo que sea que tengas que decir. La primera es que…a decir verdad, él sí me resulta atractivo. Sin embargo, yo no podría entregarme a mis deseos sabiendo que te lastimaría. Lo que te haya dicho él…ya es sólo su culpa. Y esa es la segunda cosa; que es un mal chico. Al menos contigo…Cyn no está bien que te trate así.

–¡Basta, Doreen! Por favor, ese discurso…ahórratelo. Sólo respóndeme: ¿vas a estar con él?

–¡No! No, Cyn. No sé qué vaya a pasar. No sé. Todo es extraño.

Respiró hondo y retuvo unas cuantas lágrimas y maldiciones hacia mí. 

–Doreen…por favor ten la decencia de alejarte de mí. Te quiero, pero esto es demasiado.

–Claro que sí, Cynthia. Es demasiado, lo sé. 

–Adiós, Doreen. 

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, se fue con paso digno y me dejó hundida en mi miseria moral.  
Inmediatamente fui a buscar a John, lo confronté y simplemente dijo que ya había hecho lo que le había pedido, que le diera na respuesta, lo cual le valió un empujon.   
En fin, se mostró insistente y por una semana lo rechacé, no quería verme tan descarada. Pero no pude más…  
Paul fue testigo, por cierto.

Tomamos el autobús los tres juntos, pero un silencio sepulcral nos rodeaba.

–¿Alguien quiere ir a comer a mi casa? –dijo Paul tímido y con intensión de romper el hielo.

–¡Me estás volviendo loco, Doreen! –John explotó.

–¡Habra estofado! –Paul, asustado, miraba el suelo.

–Yo sí, Paulie –respondí ignorando a John.

–¡Deja de hacerme esto, por favor! ¿No has entendido? ¡Te amo!

–John, no la presiones –ah sí, Paul también era el único que sabía que pasaba entre los dos. A diferencia de Stu, él no era amigo de Cynthia. 

–¡Entonces dile que me acepte!

–Déjala en paz, John.

–¡No me ayudes!

Seguí sin hablar mas que con Paul.  
Bajamos a una calle de la casa del mismo, quien se adelantó dejándonos a merced de nuestros problemas.

–¡Doreen! ¡Vamos! ¡Dejate de juegos! ¿Cuánto más quieres que te ruegue? ¿Qué quieres de mí! ¿¡QUÉ QUIERES DE MÍ?! Yo sé que te duele lo de Cyn, pero me hagas caso o no, ella no volverá a ser tu amiga. 

Me detuve y lo vi de frente. Tenía razón, así que decidí que era momento de acabar el martirio.

–¡Estoy harta de tí, John Lennon! Ya me cansaste con tus lloriqueos ‘Ayyy ya dame una respuesta ñiñiñi” ¡Ya cállate! ¡CALLATE Y DEJAME! –se quedó sorprendido. No esperaba eso– Callate y besame, Lennon.

Ahí tenía su respuesta.  
Gritó, me abrazó, me cargó y me besó. 

–¡Te amo, Doreen Becher! ¡TE AMO! –exclamó poniéndome en el piso.

–No lo haces, John. Soy una más de tus obsesiones. Pero no me opongo. Te aprecio y me gustas, y sé que yo a ti. Pero no me amas.

–¡No, no! Veras que no es así. Y de serlo…veras como te amaré, te cuidaré y nunca me alejaré de ti. 

No le creía del todo, pero le daría el beneficio de la duda.

–Ven, John, Paul ha de estarnos esperando. 

Le di un beso en su mejilla fría y él feliz me tomó de la mano.   
Al vernos, Paul casi tira la olla de comida, luego nos dio su “bendición” y aún más importante; de comer.  
Paul era tan huérfano y tan lindo que era un crimen.   
Fuimos tan felices en ese momento…podíamos sentir como comenzaba algo que llevaba tiempo gestándose. 

Y ese fue el inicio de un camino que, en esos momentos, nos llevaba solamente a “La Caverna”.

John regresó de tocar, y claro que lo primero que hizo fue irme a buscar a las sombras en las que me quedé. 

–Doreen, Doreen, Doreen…¿qué dices si pasamos la noche en el estudio de Stu?

–¿Quéee? ¿Nos vamos tan pronto? ¡Quería una cerveza! 

–¡Maldición, mujer! Te la compro en el camino. ESTOY QUE ARDO POR DENTRO.

–Pero que poco aguantas…Todo es culpa del voyeurista de Paul. Él debería invitarnos las cervezas y darnos techo también. 

–¡Ya vámonos! 

–Ay bueno, pero te lavas los dientes. 

Eso era un poco de nuestra vida de pareja, sobre la cual me gustaría hacer una aclaración; no era únicamente algo sexual.   
Todo toma su tiempo.  
Y el abrirnos el uno con el otro…no era una excepción…


End file.
